Does She Like Me?
by Toyama Ichiru
Summary: Akhirnya aku tahu perasaannya padaku. Perasaannya yang sangat menyukaiku. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba menyukai orang lain, ia selalu membandingkan orang itu denganku. Tapi, gara-gara seorang bocah, hubunganku dengannya terganggu hingga membuatku tak yakin lagi dengan perasaannya. Kejadian itu dimulai sejak bocah tengik itu datang ke rumahku… 'sequel "Does He Like Me?"'


**Does She Like Me?**

Disclaimer:

Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho

Warnings:

Gaje, typo, abal, OOC, OC, dll.

Maaf, Ichii gak pernah mau meriksa ulang fic ini, jadi kalo banyak salah tulis

'Hontoni Gomenasai'

1 lagi, ini lanjutan 'Does He Like Me?'

***Heiji's Pov***

_Akhirnya aku tahu perasaannya padaku. Perasaannya yang sangat menyukaiku. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba menyukai orang lain, ia selalu membandingkan orang itu denganku. Tapi, gara-gara seorang bocah, hubunganku dengannya terganggu hingga membuatku tak yakin lagi dengan perasaannya. Kejadian itu dimulai sejak bocah tengik itu datang ke rumahku…_

~Musim Panas, kediaman Hattori~

Aku dan Conan sedang berbincang di kamarku. Ran dan Kazuha sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur, beruntung kali ini rumahku kosong. Ayah dan Ibu sedang jalan-jalan untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, jadi selama 1 minggu rumahku akan kosong dan diisi olehku dan pacarku, Kazuha. Juga Ran dan si bocah Conan yang sedang berlibur ke Osaka.

"Ho? Jadi kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?" tanyaku pada Conan yang merupakan transformasi dari Kudo.

"Ya… begitulah, dia marah karena aku tak bisa pulang di hari ulang tahunku bulan Mei kemarin," jelas Conan. Aku terkekeh dan membanting tubuhku di kasur.

"Haha… gara-gara itu sekarang kau sebagai Conan juga bersikap dingin padanya?" tanyaku.

"Ya… _Mood_-nya jadi jelek dan… kau tahulah, dia menjadikanku pelampiasan," balas Conan. "Lalu… bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Conan. Aku tersentak, lalu membuka mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Brak… pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbanting, membuatku tersentak dan dengan cepat beranjak dari kasurku.

"Heiji… temani aku beli saus!" sahut Kazuha.

"Hah? Minta temani saja dengan nee-chan itu!" sahutku malas. Yah..walaupun sudah pacaran dengan gadis ini, aku sama sekali tak bersikap seperti pacarnya. Tentu saja, gengsiku sangat tinggi. Aku malah sering bertengkar dengannya.

"Ran-chan sedang memasak, bisa-bisa makanan itu hangus kalau ditinggal, apalagi kalian tidak bisa diandalkan," protesnya jengkel. Sial, aku merasa terhina dengan kalimatnya itu.

"Aku malas," kataku kesal sambil membantingkan tubuhku lagi ke kasur. "Lagipula kau bisa membelinya sendiri kan?"

"Belanjaannya bukan cuma saus, masih banyak bahan yang harus kubeli!" Singkatnya kau hanya ingin menyuruhku membawakan barang belanjaanmu kan? Aku tak menghiraukan kalimatnya dan malah memejamkan mataku.

"Ah… bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membantu Kazuha nee-chan?" sahut Conan dengan suara bocahnya. He?Dia mau meninggalkanku?

"Benarkah? Wah… Conan-kun baik, ya. Ayo!" sahut Kazuha dengan jengkel menatap Conan yang sedang tersenyum nakal sialan.

#*#

***Kazuha's Pov***

Heiji sialan. Sudah 3 bulan kami pacaran, tapi dia tak pernah bersikap seperti pacarku.

"Kazuha nee-chan!" panggil Conan di tengah perjalanan kami menuju supermarket.

"Mm?" tanyaku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Apa nee-chan punya masalah dengan Heiji nii-chan?" tanyanya dengan suara imutnya. Aduh..aku jadi gemas.

"Tidak kok, hanya saja aku jengkel dengan sikap Heiji yang sama sekali tak bersikap seperti pacarku. Sebaliknya, ia malah bersikap seperti membenciku," sahutku sedikit kecewa. Conan diam menatapku.

"Yak!Kita !" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Aku menarik tangan Conan yang sedari tadi kupegang untuk memasuki supermarket dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"Nee-chan, aku mau kue!" sahut Conan manja. Aku menoleh.

"Kue apa?" tanyaku. Ia menunjuk rak di atas kepalaku. Aku melihat rak berisi puluhan kotak kue kering itu, lalu mengambil sebuah."Ada lagi?" tanyaku.

"Itu saja," balasnya. Setelah itu kami membawa belanjaan kami ke kasir dan membayarnya.

#*#

***Conan's Pov***

Aku membantu Kazuha membawa barang beliannya. Sayangnya, karena tubuh kecilku aku jadi tidak bisa membawa kantong besar yang ia tenteng dan aku hanya bisa membawa kantong-kantong kecil.

Saat perjalanan pulang, aku hanya bisa melihat wajah murung Kazuha yang sepertinya sedih akan sikap Hattori yang bersikap sok cuek padanya. Aku turut bersimpati pada Kazuha, tapi si Hattori itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Jika aku sudah bisa pacaran dengan Ran, aku tak akan memelihara sikap gengsiku dan malah bersikap sok cuek padanya.

Hem… aku punya ide bagus, sepertinya aku akan menjahili mereka bertiga sebentar. Lihat saja, Kazuha, Hattori, kubuat kalian jengkel.

#*#

Kazuha membuka pintu rumah Hattori dengan sempat berhenti di depan pintu untuk menarik nafas dan mengubah wajah sedihnya dengan wajah girang. Heh… aku yakin Hattori tak akan menyadari bahwa wajah girang Kazuha itu hanya pura-pura.

Kazuha berjalan ke dapur untuk membantu Ran. Yah, aku akan mulai aksiku untuk menjahili mereka, jadi yang kulakukan bukan naik ke atas dan menemui Hattori, aku malah mengikuti Kazuha ke dapur.

Saat Kazuha meletakkan barang-barang yang tadi kami beli di atas meja makan aku langsung menduduki kursi -pura menjadi anak kecil (dengan tubuh bocahku) aku mengobrak-abrik isi kantong besar itu.

"Conan-kun, ada apa?" tanya Kazuha. Ran hanya melirikku jengkel.

"Kue yang tadi kubeli dimana?" tanyaku.

"Oh…," Kazuha bergumam sambil mencari kue yang ada di dalam kantong itu. "Ini," sahutnya setelah menemukan kotak kue itu.

"_Arigatou_," balasku sambil membuka kotak kue kering itu dan mulai kembali membantu Ran memasak. Astaga, bau masakannya enak sekali.

#*#

***Ran's Pov***

Aku jengkel saat melihat Conan bersikap manja pada kazuha.

"Kazuha-chan punya masalah dengan Hattori-kun?" tanyaku pada Kazuha ketika melihatnya sedang mengupas kentang dengan wajah sedih.

"Ah? Tidak kok," balasnya berusaha mengelak. Aku hanya diam, ia kembali melanjutkan mengupas kulit kentang.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hattori-ku?" tanyaku.

"Tak ada yang berubah," balasnya singkat. Aku tercengang.

"Maksudmu… kalian masih sering bertengkar?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah."

"Kapan kalian terakhir berciuman?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"3 bulan lalu, saat aku memenangkan turnamen aikido," jawabnya datar.

"Apa? Itu kan saat kalian resmi pacaran," teriakku kaget.

"Ssst!" Kazuha mendesis dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. " … sudahlah, berhenti membicarakan si baka Heiji!" katanya setengah berteriak dengan wajah tersipu. Dugaanku… si Hattori menjaga gengsinya dan tetap bersikap menjengkelkan pada Kazuha. Tapi, dia tak tahu kalau sikapnya itu malah membuat Kazuha tersiksa.

"A… aduh," teriak melihat Kazuha yang sedang merintih ketika tangannya teriris pisau.

"Wu… wua..berdarah, Conan-kun tolong ambil kotak P3K di sebelah toilet," sahutku cepat. Saat itu juga, Hattori turun (secara kebetulan) dari kamarnya.

"Lho… Kazuha kenapa?" tanya Hattori cepat dan menemui Kazuha. "Oi… kau teriris pisau?" lanjut Hattori sambil memegang jari Kazuha. Kazuha hanya meringis.

"Ini kotak P3K-nya," sahut Conan. Aku mengambilnya dan mencari tensoplas.

Hap, aku dan Hattori tercengang saat Conan menghisap darah di tangan Kazuha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"Hattori dengan emosi menarik tangan Kazuha yang jarinya ada di mulut Conan.

"Begitu lebih ampuh," sahut Conan girang. Hattori menatap Conan kesal, sepertinya dia cemburu. Kazuha hanya diam dengan wajah tersipu melihat tindakan Conan. Sepertinya ia berharap Heiji yang melakukan itu. Aku dengan cepat membungkus jari telunjuk Kazuha dengan saja, sebenarnya aku kesal dengan tindakan Conan.

"Kau mau kemana Heiji?" tanya Kazuha. Eh? Hattori sudah memakai topi dan jaketnya, dia mau kemana?

"Oh..Ootaki-han tadi menelponku dan minta bantuanku untuk memecahkan kasus yang sekarang sedang ia tangani," balas Hattori jengkel. Kazuha hanya mengembungkan pipinya, dia manis sekali.

"Sebentar lagi kan makan malam," kata Kazuha.

"Ah… berisik. Ayo, Kudo… ah… Conan-kun kita pergi!" katanya menatap Conan. Oh iya, dia selalu akrab dengan Conan. Conan hanya diam.

"Conan-kun tak mau pergi?" menggeleng.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku pergi? Aku hanya anak kecil. Lagipula, aku mau cepat-cepat makan masakan buatan Kazuha nee-chan," sahutnya dengan suara manja. Eh? tumben sekali.

"Oi… kau serius?" Hattori gelagapan mendengar tolakan Conan. Aku hanya terkekeh. Kazuha tak menghiraukan dan berdiri untuk melanjutkan memasak. Aku menurutinya.

***Heiji's Pov***

Cewek bodoh. Sampai terluka saat memasak. Yah..aku hanya khawatir sebentar. Tapi, saat si bocah Kudo ini menolak untuk ikut denganku menangani kasus itu… hah… aku kesal sekali. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba aneh? Menolak kasus? Tak mungkin Kudo menolaknya. Dia jadi aneh.

Ah… lupakan hal itu, pertanyaanku sekarang kenapa ia tiba-tiba bersikap manja dengan Kazuha. Kenapa juga tadi ia sengaja menghisap jari Kazuha yang berdarah. Dia kan sudah punya pacar.

"Sudahlah… aku berangkat," sahutku jengkel.

"Awas kalau kau tak pulang cepat, makanan ini bisa-bisa kuhabiskan," timpal Kazuha jengkel. Sial, gadis itu makin menjengkelkan.

#*#

Kasus yang kutangani kali ini cukup sulit. Pembunuhnya adalah seorang mantan polisi yang sangat rapi membersihkan barang buktinya. Butuh waktu 3 jam sampai aku bisa menjebaknya. Apalagi, aku harus pergi ke kantor polisi dulu untuk dimintai keterangan. Alhasil… aku sampai di rumah pukul 9 malam.

Aku memasuki rumahku yang sepi. Walaupun lampunya masih hidup, aku rasa seluruh orang dirumah ini sudah tidur..

Kruyuk…., sial perutku berbunyi. Aku lapar. Hah… pasti si Kazuha itu sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Dia kan punya kebiasaan, kalau aku pulang telat selalu menghabiskan makanan.

Kriet… aku membuka pintu dapur. Eh? Lampunya hidup. Aku tercengang saat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut terurai dan mengenakan piyama sedang tertidur di atas meja makan dengan berbagai makanan tersaji di atasnya. Bukan bukan… jangan menyangka kalau gadis itu Mouri Ran, tentu saja gadis itu adalah pacarku, Toyama Kazuha.

"Uh….," Kazuha terbangun dan mengusap matanya. Sial, Kazuha… aku sayang padamu!

"Heiji?" tanyanya sambil menguap. Aku mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, lama," sahutku sambil duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Bodoh, kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa? Untung tadi aku terbangun dan menyisakan makanan untukmu," celotehnya. Gawat, begitu sadar dari tidurnya dia berubah jadi Kazuha yang pemarah.

"Iya, iya… aku tahu! Kalau mengantuk, sana tidur… untuk apa menungguku?" kataku jengkel. Ia diam, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Kenapa dia? Aku tahu ia mendesahkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak mendengarkannya.

#*#

***Kazuha's Pov***

"Aku khawatir kau kenapa-napa, aho!" desahku.

Aku hanya diam saat Heiji dengan ketusnya mengatakan untuk apa aku menunggunya. Bodoh, kau itu pacarku. Kalau kau tak pulang selama 5 jam kau mau makan apa? Jika Ottaki-san memanggilmu memangnya kau pernah bawa dompet. Aku mati-matian menunggumu pulang dan menghangatkan makanan. Tapi, kau malah bersikap cuek padaku.

Dengn wajah kecewa aku berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang di isi olehku dan Ran. Si Conan tidur di kamar Heiji. Aku sedih. Semakin lama ia semakin bersikap cuek padaku, ia sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan sikap cemburunya saat ada cowok yang mengajakku berbicara atau dia memang tak cemburu?

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan berbaring di sebelah Ran.

"Lho? Kazuha-chan!" kata Ran tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget.

"Ah… maaf, membangunkanmu," kataku cepat.

"Tak apa, Hattori-kun sudah pulang?" hanya diam dan berbaring.

"Sepertinya masalahmu dan Hattori-kun sangat menyusahkan," kata Ran. Aku meliriknya dengan mata berkaca.

"Haha… begitukah? Aku tak yakin lagi dengan perasaan Heiji. Kurasa… hari itu dia mengatakan suka padaku… karena aku ini asisten yang tak boleh di rebut oleh orang lain," kataku sambil menahan tangisku.

"I.. itu tidak mungkin, aku yakin Hattori-kun mengatakannya karena dia suka pada Kazuha-chan, lagipula hari itu kalian ciuman kan?" Ran berusaha , aku tahu itu hanya basa-basi.

"Maaf Ran, aku mau tidur!"

#*#

Aku dan Ran bangun mandi kami memasakkan sarapan.

"Ran-chan… tolong bangunkan Heiji dan Conan-kun," kataku sambil meletakkan piring di atas meja makan.

"Lho, kenapa harus aku?" tanya Ran.

"Tak mau ya?" aku balik bertanya.

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi… kau kan pacarnya….," belum selesai Ran berbicara Conan datang dengan masih memakai piyamanya.

"Sudahlah… Ran nee-chan saja yang membangunkannya," sahut Conan sambil menguap.

"Lho? Kenapa Conan-kun tidak membangunkan Heiji?" tanyaku.

"Katanya Heiji nee-chan ngantuk jadi tak mau bangun," balas Conan. Ia lalu duduk di sebuah bangku. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, aku duduk di sebelah Conan.

"Baiklah… aku akan membangunkannya, tak apa kan Kazuha-chan?" Ran memastikan agar aku tak marah.

"Iya," aku membalas dengan senyuman sendu.

Setelah itu Ran membangunkan Heiji. Heiji dan Conan mandi lebih dulu. Setelah itu baru bergabung denganku dan Ran.

Selama sarapan, Heiji hanya mengoceh masalah kasus yang ia pecahkan kemarin. Aku hanya diam sambil terus memakan sarapanku. Sebenarnya aku agak kesal karena Heiji duduk di sebelah Ran, tapi kurasa suasanya akan jadi buruk jika aku yang duduk di sebelah Heiji.

"Hayo… Conan-kun, nasinya belepotan tuh," kata Ran sambil berusaha mengelap butiran nasi yang menempel di pipi Conan. Sayangnya karena terhalang meja ia jadi tak bisa mengelap nasi itu.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," sahutku sambil tersenyum mengambil sapu tangan di atas mejaku lalu mengelap pipi Conan. Conan hanya menatapku dengan wajah tersipu, aduh… dia imut sekali.

"Suapi aku!" kalimat Conan itu sukses membuatku tercengang.

"Hah?" Heiji, Ran, dan aku bertanya dengan bingung. Namun, hanya nada suara Heiji yang terdengar tinggi.

"Nanti belepotan, jadi suapi aku," kata Conan dengan suara manjanya.

"Conan-kun, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu. Kalau mau disuapi minta sama Ran nee-chan saja. Ayo duduk disini," kata Ran.

"Benar… untuk apa mina suapi sama Kazuha?" sahut Heiji jengkel. Aku justru lebih jengkel melihatnya yang bersikap ketus pada Conan.

"Nggak mau, aku mau disuapi Kazuha nee-chan," Conan masih hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Iya iya… ayo buka mulutmu," sahutku sambil mengambil sesendok nasi dan menyuapi Conan. Aku terus menyuapi Conan hingga aku baru sadar kalau nasi di piringku masih penuh.

"Maaf Kazuha-chan, kau jadi terlambat makan," kata Ran sambil tersenyum simpul. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makanku.

"Tak apa, kalian nonton saja dulu. Aku mau melanjutkan makanku," kataku sambil menyendok nasi di piringku. Conan dan Ran hanya diam, lalu Ran mengajak Conan untuk ke ruang keluarga. Kenapa di saat begini si baka Heiji malah diam saja? Dia hanya menatapku yang sedang makan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya tak menjawab.

"Oi…!" Aku meneguk air minumku.

"Lebih baik kau angkat hp-mu yang sedari tadi berbunyi itu," sahutku sambil memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulutku. Heiji hanya mendengus kesal dan mengangkat telepon dari orang itu. Entahlah… sepertinya Ootaki-san.

"Maaf Kazuha, aku mau pergi sebentar. Kau ajak saja Conan-kun dan nee-chan itu jalan-jalan, nanti aku menyusul," sahutnya sambil berdiri. Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum kecut.

Heiji pergi. Hah… aku rasa aku tak bisa bertahan lama dengannya.

"Nee-chan, kalau lama, makanannya keburu dingin."

#*#

***Ran's Pov***

Hattori sialan. Berani-beraninya dia meninggalkan Kazuha. Meninggalkan Kazuha yang sedang tersenyum kecut setelah melihat kepergiannya. Lihat saja nanti, kalau Kazuha sampai menangis akan kupukul kau.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang Conan malah mendekati Kazuha, seakan-akan dia ingin membuatku cemburu. Eh? Aduh… selama ini aku merasa Conan adalah Shinichi, yah… walaupun aku tahu itu tidak benar, tapi saat bersamanya aku merasa dekat dengan Shinichi. Bahkan saat aku bertengkar dengan Shinichi akhir-akhir ini, aku juga merasa kesal dengan Conan. Huh…

"Karena masih pagi, kita jalan-jalannya siang nanti saja, ya!" kata Kazuha sambil membereskan meja dan Conan membantunya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Conan panic. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengharapkan jalan-jalan kali ini.

"Tidak, hanya saja… ah… aku mengantuk karena menunggui Heiji semalam, aku mau tidur sebentar, kalau sudah jam 11, tolong bangunkan aku, ya! Maaf Ran-chan, tolong cuci piringnya ya!" sahut Kazuha hanya mengangguk dengan wajah , pasti Kazuha sedang frustasi dan berusaha menghilangkan stressnya.

"Iya, lebih baik Kazuha nee-chan istirahat, jadi nanti bisa menikmati jalan-jalannya," sahut Conan girang. Bocah ini!

#*#

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11, aku membangunkan Kazuha yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamar tamu.

"Nee-chan, ayo!" kata Conan membangunkan payah aku dan Conan membangunkannya.

"Ah… maaf, aku keasyikan tidur. Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kazuha saat ia berusaha melawan kantuknya.

"Conan sih sudah, , aku mau siap-siap dengan Kazuha-chan," kataku pelan. Kazuha tersenyum sendu. Kami menyuruh Conan keluar dan kami mulai bersiap-siap.

"Aku pulang!" aku bisa mendengar suara Hattori yang sedang membuka pintu.

"Kalau kau membuka pintu kamar ini, wajahmu itu pasti akan membengkak," sahut Kazuha ketika mendengar suara knop pintu hendak diputar.

"Ah… i… iya," balas Hattori kikuk. Setelah berdandan kami keluar dari kamar. Kazuha hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan dan rok mini. Sedangkan aku hanya memakai baju terusan pendek. Agak terbuka sih… tapi, tak apa kan? Toh sedang musim panas. Saat kami keluar, Hattori dan Conan hanya tersipu melihat penampilan kami.

#*#

***Heiji's Pov***

Sial, si Kudo itu sepertinya sengaja menempel pada Kazuha. Saat naik mobil pun dia minta dipangku oleh Kazuha, padahal masih ada sedikit kursi yang muat untuknya. Lagian, biasanya dia selalu nempel dengan nee-chan itu. Argh… menyebalkan.

Ookita akan mengantar kami ke mall terdekat. Biasalah, cewek kan hobinya belanja dan… pasti cowoknya yang disuruh bawa barang.

"Kalian mengajakku hanya untuk jadi pembantu, ya?" tanyaku kesal saat kazuha memberikan beberapa bungkus belanjaannya padaku.

"Jika tak mau, yasudah… sini barangnya!" sahutnya datar. Oi… kenapa ia bersikap dingin padaku seperti 3 bulan yang lalu? Apa yang membuatnya marah. Tapi, tetap saja aku malah tak tega menyuruhnya membawa barang berat.

"Yah… tak apa sih, aku sedang senggang," balasku sok ketus dan membuang muka. Kazuha hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya lalu kembali mengajak Ran dan Conan jalan-jalan.

"Kazuha nee-chan, gendong aku." Oi… Kudo, berhenti bersikap manja pada sudah punya pacar, kenapa tidak minta gendong padanya saja.

"Capek ya?" tanya Kazuha lembut. Apa? Lembut?Tadi saja dia marah-marah padaku. Cewek menyebalkan. Si Kudo malah mengangguk ala anak SD. Kazuha dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya mulai menganggkat tubuh kecil Conan. Bocah brengsek.

"Bukankah kau punya kakak yang manis yang bisa menggendongmu, BOCAH!" sahutku pada Conan yang sedang digendong Kazuha.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada saatnya kan Ran-chan tidak perlu memanjakan Conan-kun, sudahlah… ayo kita makan siang dulu," kata Kazuha ketus. Oi… kau kenapa?Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padaku. Sial ini menyebalkan!

…

Lagi-lagi si Conan minta disuapi oleh Kazuha. Si Kazuha juga dengan senang hati menyuapi bocah itu.

"Nee-chan, ada nasi nempel di pipi nee-chan," sahut Conan manja. BOCAH!

"Eh? Dimana?" tanya Kazuha berusaha mengambil nasi di pipi kirinya, bego nasi itu nempel di pipi kananmu. Melihatnya bersusah payah, akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk mengambil nasi itu tapi…

"Disini!"Conan dengan girang mengambil nasi itu lalu memakannya. MENYEBALKAN!

"Terima kasih, Conan-kun," kata Kazuha sambil tersenyum manis. Aku hanya diam. Kudo sialan, kenapa dia nempel-nempel dengan pacar orang sih?

Selesai makan, si Kudo masih tetap nempel dengan jalan-jalan sebentar.

"Ke photo-box yuk!" ajak … aku bisa foto-foto dengan Kazuha.

"Ide bagus," sahutku sok ketus. Kazuha melirikku jengkel, ada apa sih?

"Aku mau foto dengan Kazuha nee-chan," kata Conan manja. OI!

"Baiklah… 500 yen bisa foto 4 kali, ayo Conan-kun, kita duluan!" Kazuha menggendong Conan lalu memasuki kotak itu. Setelah berfoto mereka keluar sambil tertawa menunjukkan foto mereka. Apa-apaan ini. Foto pertama Kazuha memeluk erat Conan, yang kedua pipi mereka saling menempel, ketiga saling menunjukkan pose peace dengan pipi yang masih menempel, dan yang terakhir…. Apa? Kazuha mengecup pipi Conan. Si Conan hanya menunjukkan wajahnya yang tersipu. BOCAH SIALAN. Aku hanya meremas foto terakhir dan membuangnya di tong sampah.

"Ah… kenapa dibuang?" tanya Conan dengan suara manjanya.

"Seharusnya yang berkomentar itu aku, bocah!" sahutku kesal sambil mengangkat kerah bajunya hingga ia terangkat.

"Heiji, apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak kecil?" Kazuha dengan cepat menarik Conan dan melindunginya. Bocah ini makin menyebalkan setelah aku melihat senyuman nakalnya. Hei… tunggu dulu, Kazuha sama sekali tak mengajakku foto bersama?

"Kazuha-chan tidak mau foto dengan Hattori-kun?" tanya nee-chan itu. Bagus.

"ha? Untuk apa? Fotonya bersamaku saat masih kecil sudah lebih dari 1 album," sahut Kazuha ketus. "Lagipula… aku tak yakin cowok satu ini mau," lanjutnya lebih ketus. Sial, sebenarnya aku mau foto bersamamu, tapi melihat sikap dinginmu itu, aku jadi tak berniat.

"Oh ya?Aku juga kalau begitu," balasku tak kalah ketus.

#*#

Aku menarik Conan saat kami sampai di rumah. Ia hanya merengek hingga membuat Kazuha dengan jengkel memarahiku dan membela Conan. Kudo sialan.

Lagi-lagi panggilan kasus. Aku dengan terpaksa menuruti panggilan Ootaki dan pergi. Setelah menyelesaikan kasus aku dengan cepat pulang.

Kulihat di ruang tamu, Kazuha sedang duduk. Eh? Dia tertidur, apakah dia menungguiku? Ah… maaf meragukan perasaanmu Kazuha.

Sebisa mungkin aku menggendongnya tanpa membuatnya bangun. Pintu kamar tamu tak dikunci, jadi aku dapat dengan mudah membukanya dan membaringkan Kazuha bersama nee-chan itu. Sebelum pergi ke kamarku, aku mengecup dahinya.

"Selamat tidur," gumamku sambil langsung berbalik dan memasuki , sekejap suasana hatiku berubah melihat Conan yang sedang terbaring sambil membaca buku.

"Oi… Kudo!" panggilku jengkel sambil menutup pintu.

"Ah… Hattori, kau sudah pulang?" katanya tanpa membalikkan wajahnya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur, membuat beberapa lembar kertas di bukunya membalikkan diri.

"Oi… apa maksudmu mendekati Kazuha?" tanyaku ketus.

"Hah? Tak apa hanya saja… sepertinya aku tertarik pada Kazuha," balasnya sambil menatapku dengan senyum nakal.

"Apa katamu?!" aku memelototinya.

"Yah… begitulah, aku tertarik padanya. Lagipula, kau sama sekali tak bersikap seperti pacarnya. Kau malah bersikap seakan-akan tak ada hubungan apapun diantara artinya kau sama sekali tak menyukainya," sahut Kudo datar.

"Apa katamu?" aku mulai menggeram.

"Sudahlah, aku ngantuk!" ia memotong kalimatku dan mematikan lampu di atas meja, lalu tidur. BOCAH BRENGSEK!

#*#

"Oi… Kazuha, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" teriakku saat menuruni tangga. Sial, sudah pukul 9 dan tak seorang pun membangunkanku. He?Tak ada siapa pun di bawah.

"Tadaima!" sahut seseorang sambil memutar knop pintu depan. Aku bisa melihat nee-chan itu, Kazuha dan… hie? Kazuha menggendong Conan. Bocah itu semakin menyebalkan.

"Dari mana kalian?" tanyaku ketus.

"Jalan-jalan. Itu lebih baik daripada tidur-tiduran," sindir Kazuha sambil menurunkan Conan. Aku benar-benar merasa terhina.

"Ahou! Semalam aku.," belum selesai aku berbicara si baka Kazuha langsung memotong.

"Memecahkan kasus hingga larut malam?" potongnya sambil melipat kedua terdiam dan memperhatikannya. Oh iya, setiap kali aku susah dibangunkan, itulah alasan yang kupakai. "Sudahlah… lebih baik kau mandi!" lanjutnya.

"Iya… bau!"Si bocah tengik Conan malah menyindirku dengan suara .

#*#

***Conan's Pov***

Yosh! Hattori dan Ran sudah mulai jengkel, yah… walaupun Kazuha belum, setidaknya aku bisa menempel padanya. Oh… tidak, aku malu sekali saat Kazuha mengecup pipiku. Apalagi si Hattori malah menatapku dengan penuh dendam.

Pagi ini juga dia terlihat kesal saat melihat Kazuha menggendongku. Aduh…. Ternyata aku ini memang nakal.

Sekarang pun selama Hattori mandi, aku masih memanas-manasi Ran.

"Kazuha nee-chan, aku mau poki!" kataku pada Kazuha yang sedang menggigit memberiku sebatang poki. Aku melirik Ran yang sedang menatapku dengan kesal. Setelah itu aku hanya diam dan melanjutkan menonton TV.

Tak lama, Heiji datang dengan rambutnya yang masih setengah aku dan Ran yang menoleh, Kazuha masih terpaku pada siaran TV sambil menggigit … -tiba Hattori menarik poki dari mulut Kazuha dan memakannya.

"Heiji!" teriak Kazuaha sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku lapar, ahou! Apa masih ada makanan!?" tanyanya SOK ketus.

"Di dapur!" balas Kazuha tak kalah ketus.

"Sudah kau panaskan!?" tanya Hattori malas.

"Apa kau tak bisa menghidupkan kompor, Heiji!"Kazuha menatap Hattori jengkel. Hattori hanya diam dan membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju dapur.

***Kazuha's Pov***

"Apa kau tak bisa menghidupkan kompor, Heiji?" sahutku jengkel. Heiji hanya diam dan membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju dapur. Bodoh… tak usah kau ingatkan pun pasti sudah kupanaskan.

"Kazuha nee-chan!" panggil Conan. Ah… anak ini selalu menempel padaku. Kenapa ya?

"Ada apa Conan-kun?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku masih lapar," sahutnya manja.

"Kalau begitu makan saja dengan Heiji," kataku.

"Suapi!"

"Conan-kun," tegur Ran. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sudahlah, Ran-chan. Aku bisa menyuapinya," sahutku sambil berdiri. Conan mengikutiku. Di dapur aku bisa melihat Heiji sedang mendumel sambil mengunyah kare.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Heiji ketus.

"Conan-kun mau makan, jadi aku mau menyuapinya," balasku sambil mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Heiji yang sedang meneguk minumannya tiba-tiba terbatuk dan membuat air dimulutnya tersembur ke atas meja.

"Minta disuapi? Oi… bocah apa sikap manjamu itu tidak kelewatan?" teriak Heiji sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya. Eh, kenapa dia? Dasar, malah marah tanpa alasan. Apa salahnya anak kecil minta disuapi? Lagipula kenapa tingkat tempramennya bertambah ya akhir-akhir ini?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Dia kan punya kakak yang cantik, kenapa harus minta padamu yang jelek," sindir Heiji. Apa? Ran cantik dan aku jelek? Sialan. Oke, aku mengakui bahwa Ran cantik… tapi, mengatai pacar sendiri jelek, apa itu tidak kelewatan?

"Oh… Ran-chan cantik, ya?" tanyaku sambil menukikkan mataku. Ia terdiam, dengan emosi aku menyuapi Conan. "Yah… aku tahu aku jelek," lanjutku sedikit sedih.

Heiji hanya diam sambil menatapku yang tengah menyuapi Conan dan… yah jelas dong sambil makan. Ia selesai makan, dan aku masih meneruskan menyuapi Conan.

"Oi… bocah, kenapa kau menempel pada Kazuha?" tanya Heiji sambil melirik Conan. Aku hanya diam. Heh… pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Sepertinya aku suka Kazuha nee-chan," sahut Conan girang. Aku, Heiji, dan Ran tersentak kaget. Lalu aku tersenyum kecut. Anak ini ada-ada saja, tapi Heiji hanya diam. Sial, rupanya dia tidak serius menyukaiku. Jika begitu dia pasti akan memarahi Conan, sekali pun Conan hanya anak kecil.

"Oh ya? Kazuha nee-chan juga. AAAaaa…," sahutku sambil tersenyum dan memasukkan sendok berisi nasi dan kare ke dalam mulut Conan yang sudah terbuka. Aku sama sekali tak melihat wajah Heiji. Kira-kira wajahnya seperti apa? Kagetkah? Ah… tidak mungkin, palingan tertawa.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Heiji ketus sambil bertopang dagu. Jujur, karena sedang jengkel aku hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Tidak!"

"Ahou…. Jadi sebenarnya kau tak mau pacaran denganku!?" teriaknya penuh emosi, memancing emosiku.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu kalimat yang kuucapkan!" teriakku sambil menggebrak meja membuat Conan terdiam dan menatap kami. "Gomen ne, Conan-kun minta tolong suapi Ran-chan saja ya, nee-chan mau keluar sebentar!" kataku pada Conan dengan suara tenang yang dibuat-buat (sehingga terdengar menyeramkan). Conan hanya manggut-manggut dengan matanya yang terbelalak.

"Oh… begitu, pantas saja kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku!"

"YES, YOU'RE RIGHT! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANY ONE!" teriakku berang. Saat keluar dari rumah Heiji, air mata membanjiri wajahku.

#*#

*** Heiji's Pov***

Keputusan yang tepat untuk berlibur ke Pantai. Huh… nee-chan dan si sialan Kudo (atau Conan atau siapalah namanya) masih berlibur di sini. Yah… memang sih… musim panas memang cocok jalan-jalan ke pantai. Beberapa hari ini aku jenuh karena Kazuha sama sekali tak mengajakku berbicara (atau berdebat), dia malah terus menempel pada Conan. Ketika kuajak berbicara, dia malah menjawab dengan ketus dan dingin bahkan terkadang hanya membuang muka.

"Cewek lama banget sih ganti pakaian renang," gerutuku kesal. Sesekali aku mengepakkan tanganku di atas permukaan air asin ini.

"U… Uwwaaa!" Suara Kazuha. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Kazuha sedang diganggu oleh seorang pria.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Kazuha sambil menarik tangan pria berkulit hitam itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kazuha-chan, kurasa lebih baik kita patahkan tulangnya," nee-chan itu dan Kazuha menatap pria berkulit hitam yang sedang menahan sakit di tangan kanannya. Oi oi… kalian bisa masuk penjara jika mematahkan tulang orang dengan sengaja.

"Kazuha nee-chan!" heh… si Bocah malah menarik tangan Kazuha. Dasar… eh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku peduli sama gadis itu? Dia dan aku sekarang sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa pun. Haha…. He?

"Kenapa Conan-kun?" Tanya Kazuha sambil menunduk. Haha… seperti yang kuduga, gadis itu pasti akan memakai pakaian renang warna hitam.

"Lebih baik kita biarkan saja oji-san ini. Lihat dari tadi dia menunduk sambil mengucapkan kata sumimasen!"

"Yah… kau beruntung karena sepertinya mood-ku sudah mulai kembali, tapi…. ARGH…. LEBIH BAIK KAU CEPAT PERGI, ORANG MESUM!"

Pria berkulit hitam itu dengan cepat berdiri dari posisinya yang berlutut di hadapan nee-chan itu dan Kazuha, lalu berlari menjauh. Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku di benaman air pantai dan berjalan menemui Kazuha yang sedang menggendong Conan.

"Wahaha… tak kusangka, ada orang bodoh yang mau memegang bokongmu, ahou~!" sindirku. Tanpa sadar, 4 buah persimpangan muncul di pelipisku. Ya… tentu saja aku marah, aku bahkan belum pernah memegang bokong Kazuha. Oh… paman mesum sialan.

"Hah… memangnya kenapa? Setidaknya dia punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal yang dia inginkan. Daripada seseorang yang terus mengawasi dan mencoba menebak bikini perempuan," sindir Kazuha. Sial… dia memanas-manasiku. Ternyata benar, gadis ini memang tak menyukaiku.

"Oi… aku Tanya sekali lagi, apa kau benar-benar tak menyukaiku?" tanyaku sok ketus. Kazuha berbalik dalam keadaan masih memeluk Conan. BOCAH BRENGSEK!

"Hah? Pertanyaan itu sudah kujawab, jadi tak mau lagi kubahas. Ahou~!"

#*#

***Conan's Pov***

Gawat…. Keadaan yang kuperbuat terlalu parah. Tak kusangkan hal ini membuat hubungan mereka rusak. Aduh… apa yang harus kulakukan… eh… tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus mengurusi urusan Hattori? Oke, aku kembali bersimpati pada Kazuha, tapi…. Maaf Kazuha.

"Nee-chan!" panggilku pada Kazuha yang sedang duduk beristirahat setelah bermain bola bersama Ran.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil meneguk sebuah minuman isotonic. Melihat wajah sedihnya itu aku jadi membatalkan niatku itu. Yeah… niat untuk menggodanya dan membuat Ran merasa jengkel.

#*#

***Ran's Pov***

Aku dan Kazuha memasuki kamar hotel tempat kami menginap. Saat memasuki kamar, dengan cepat Kazuha membanting dirinya di atas kasur. Sepertinya dia masih kesal masalah Hattori yang menanyakan apakah dia menyukai Hattori atau tidak.

Huh… Dasar Hattori, dengan santainya ia pergi ketika makan malam. Panggilan kasus! Heh.. aku bosan mendengar hal itu, itu alasan sama yang digunakan Shinichi.

"Ran-chan, aku mau keluar sebentar!" Entah bagaimana caranya Kazuha tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahku atau karena aku tak memperhatikannya?

"Ma… mau kemana?" tanyaku cepat.

"Ke pantai.. hehe… lihat pemandangan malam," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Aku ikut!" kataku langsung. Kazuha hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ran-chan pasti takut di kamar sendirian," sindir Kazuha, tepat sekali.

"Tapi, bukankah Kazuha-chan menunggu aku ikut! Kazuha-chan juga takut kan!?" sindirku dan hal itu langsung membuatku tersenyum polos.

#*#

"wah… pemandangan pantai di malam hari sangat indah!" teriakku girang sambil menahan rambutku yang terus melayang.

"Haha… ya!" jawab Kazuha singkat sambil tertawa renyah. Baguslah, setidaknya dia sudah sedikit membuang perasaan kesalnya. Samar-samar ditengah candaanku dan Kazuha kami mendengar suara sirine polisi. Ada apa gerangan?

"Ran-chan, kau mendengar suara itu?" tanya Kazuha sedikit panic.

"Ya… sebaiknya kita kembali ke …..," ucapanku terpotong ketika Kazuha tumbang oleh serangan seseorang. Aku sekilas melihat wajah pria tua mengerikan yang akhirnya menyerangku. "KYAAAA!"

#*#

***Heiji's Pov***

"KYAAAA!" Aku dapat dengan jelas mendengarkan teriakkan seseorang dari arah pantai. Apa? Masih ada yang berkeliaran di pantai, kalau tidak salah tadi aku sudah menyuruh seluruh orang di pantai untung mengungsi karena ada seorang pembunuh. Hah?

Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan Hp-ku dan menelpon Kudo.

"_Woi… Hattori, suara teriakan siapa tadi_?" Tanya Kudo tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak tahu, sekarang aku sedang ada di pantai untuk mencari asal suara. Kau dimana?" tanyaku sedikit terengah.

"_Mencari Kazuha dan Ran. Mereka sama sekali tak ada di kamar,"_ jawab Kudo dengan suara yang terdengar khawatir.

"APA!? GAWAT! CEPAT KE PANTAI, KEMUNGKINAN BESAR SUARA TERIAKAN TADI ADALAH SUARA KAZUHA ATAU NEE-CHAN ITU!" teriakku berang.

"_Oi… Hattori, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi_?"

"tadi terjadi pembunuhan di belakang hotel tempat kita menginap. Pembunuhnya adalah seorang pria tua, yah… kira-kira begitulah tapi sepertinya tenaganya masih kuat. Dia berhasil meloloskan diri ketika kuintrogasi, kemungkinan besar dia ada di pantai. Bisa gawat jika Kazuha dan nee-chan itu benar-benar ada di pantai!"

#*#

Kazuha… kazuha… kazuha… aku masih berkeliling mencari Kazuha. Sial, kenapa kau membuatku khawatir sih? Aku tak peduli kau benci padaku atau tidak, tapi kumohon jangan pergi dari kehidupanku.

"Kudo!" teriakku saat melihat Conan berlari menemuiku.

"Bagaimana… hah… hah… apa kau menemukan mereka?" Tanya Conan sambil terengah. Ia mengelap keringat yang terus bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Tidak tapi…," aku menatap tanah yang berada tak jauh dari lokasiku berdiri. Ada bekas seperti orang terbaring di pasir itu, 2 orang dan… jejak kaki! Ada jejak kaki orang yang sepertinya menyeret sesuatu hingga meninggalkan bekas.

"Kudo, itu!" kataku. Aku dan Conan dengan cepat mengikuti seretan itu. Kami terus mengikutinya hingga akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah tempat penuh batu karang. Di tempat itulah aku bertemu pria tua pelaku pembunuhan itu dan…. KAZUHA!

"KAZUHA!" teriakku saat melihatnya sedang menodongkan pisau di leher Kazuha.

"RAN!" Kudo berteriak keras saat melihat nee-chan itu bersandar pada batu karang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Khekhekhe…. Kalian bodoh sekali," sindir pak tua itu.

"Apa mau, huh!? Lepaskan Kazuha!" teriakku kesal.

"Oh… jadi gadis ini namanya Kazuha!?" katanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan pisau itu semakin dekat dengan leher Kazuha. Tidak.. jangan lakukan itu.

"Kudo… sepatumu!" bisikku.

"Aku tak memakainya."

"Jam peluru bius?"

"Angin sangat kencang malam ini, kemungkinan tepat sasaran sangat kecil."

"Sial!" geramku.

Bzzttt…. Tiba-tiba aku dan Kudo tercengang melihat nee-chan itu dengan ketakutan menyerang pria tua itu dengan stun gun.

"KAZUHA!" teriakku saat pria itu mulai tumbang bersama Kazuha. Tangan kananku memegang lehernya dan tangan kiriku melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kazuha.. kazuha.. sadarlah!" teriakku sambil mengguncang tubuh Kazuha.

"He… Heiji," Kazuha menyebut namaku lirih. Aku dengan cepat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, ahou~!" kataku sambil terus memeluknya.

"Siapa laki-laki ini?" Tanya Ran sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Pelaku pembunuhan!" sahutku sambil membopong Kazuha. Tangannya melingkar dileherku, aku menatap wajahnya yang sayu, ia balik menatapku lalu tertidur. Aku memperkuat peganganku.

#*#

"Heiji!" panggil Kazuha pelan saat aku membaringkannya di atas kasurnya.

"Ah? Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil membenarkan selimut.

"Arigatou!" katanya, ia lalu kembali tertidur. Baguslah.

"Nee-chan, tolong jaga Kazuha dan juga… besok pagi jam 6 pagi saat dia bangun katakan bahwa aku menunggunya di tempat batu karang tadi," kataku sambil mengecup dahinya. Nee-chan itu hanya tersipu melihatku dan mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu…, oi… bocah ayo kembali ke kamar!" kataku sambil menatap sinis Conan. Conan dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan menurut.

….

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu, aku akan segera membocorkan identitasmu!" ancamku pada Conan.

"I… Iya iya… maaf, bercandaku keterlaluan!" kata Conan meminta maaf. Sial, ternyata selama ini dia hanya bercanda. Pura-pura nempel dengan Kazuha sampai menahan keinginan untuk memecahkan kasus segala.

Aku memelintir kepalanya.

"Bocah tengik! Kau membuat hubunganku dan Kazuha berada di ujung tanduk!"

#*#

***Kazuha's Pov***

Aku terbangun sangat pagi hari ini. Tapi tak kusangka, Ran sudah lebih dulu bangun.

"Ah…. Kazuha-chan. Hattori-kun menunggumu di pantai di dekat batu karang," kata Ran tiba-tiba. Eh? Menungguku sepagi ini?

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku senang.

"Entahlah, tapi kusarankan kau berdandan. Aku merasakan firasat bagus!"

#*#

Aku tak begitu percaya ketika Ran mengatakan bahwa lip-gloss rasa cherry ini bias memberikan keberuntungan. Tapi, sudahlah… itu pemberian Ran, mana mungkin kutolak.

Sial, aku senang sekali. Ada apa dia memanggilku? Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia minta putus setelah sikapku selama ini yang selalu dingin padanya bahkan samapai mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling kubenci.

Itu dia, tempat penuh batu karang. Eh… oi… oi… kenapa kau malah tidur Heiji? Heiji malah tidur sambil bersandar di batu karang itu. Aku berjalan menemuinya dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel. Apa-apaan sih padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruhku ke sini, tapi dia malah tidur-tiduran.

Setelah berjongkok di sebelahnya, aku menatap wajah tidurnya yang tenang itu. Hah… kuharap kau mengajakku ke sini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak berhubungan dengan hubungan kita.

Grep… hie…. Tiba-tiba Heiji memelukku. Tunggu dulu, situasi apa ini.

"Kau lama sekali, ahou!" sindirnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibahuku.

"He… Heiji, berat," kataku.

***Heiji's Pov***

Dasar, si ahou itu lama sekali. Ketika dia datang, aku malah berpura-pura tidur lalu dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kau lama sekali, ahou!" sindirku sambil membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Wah…. Baunya harum sekali.

"He… Heiji, berat," kata Kazuha. Aku sontak melepaskan pelukanku. Aku berdiri dan membantunya berdiri. Tapi… ada yang aneh, suasana hening tiba-tiba.

Aku menatap wajah Kazuha, tapi itu malah membuat wajahku dan wajahnya memerah. Sial… ayo! Hattori Heiji sebagai laki-laki kau harus mengatakannya.

"Ja… jadi apa alasannya kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Kazuha malu sambil berdehem. Aku mengeluarkan semua keberanianku dan…

Kutarik bahu Kazuha dan menyandarkannya di batu karang. Tenang, itu bukan benturan besar sehingga membuat punggungnya berdarah, itu hanya dorongan kecil yang hanya membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Kazuha terbelalak menatapku, aku hanya melihat wajahnya yang sekarang benar-benar merah. Sial…. Situasinya jadi canggung. Kenapa situasinya seakan-akan aku baru mau menembaknya? Padahal dia sudah jadi pacarku sejak 3 bulan lalu.

"Ah…." Desahku sambil membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. "Katakan sekarang, apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak, sama sekali!"

"Kau serius mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Ya, sangat!"

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"YA, TENTU SAJA!" jawabnya dengan panic. Aku tersenyum lalu melihat wajahnya.

"Ke… kenapa?" tanyanya gelagapan.

Aku memeluknya dan ia balik memelukku. Wanginya…

"Hei… boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa?" ia balik bertanya dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Boleh aku minta sebuah strowberry?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum nakal.

"He? Mana mungkin ada. Aku sama sekali tak membawa buah-buahan untuk di….," kupotong ucapannya dan mencium bibirnya. Lip gloss yang ia pakai sedikit menempel di bibirku, hei… tapi ini rasa….

"Bukankah ini ada?" tanyaku sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganku dipinggangnya.

"Ini cherry, bukan strawberry!" protesnya kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Tak apa, toh sama-sama kudapat darimu!" aku tertawa nakal.

#*#

"Jadi… sekarang kita harus meminta kembali uang traktiran karena ciuman diam-diam, ya!" kata nee-chan itu saat kami menemui mereka di ruang makan hotel. Apa?

"Ra… Ran-chan, jangan bilang kau mengintip lagi!" Kazuha dengan malu berdebat pelan dengan nee-chan itu. Nee-chan itu dan Conan melayangkan tanda peace di tangan mereka. Bocah sialan.

"Nah… happy ending juga kan!" sindir bocah sialan itu.

"Itu harus, jika tidak aku rasa aku akan mengiris-ngiris authornya!" kataku dengan wajah seram. **(Author diem dipojok ruangan sambil gigit jari)**

"Haha…. Heiji, ini strawberry yang kau mau!" sahut Kazuha sambil memberikan sebuah permen padaku. Oi… oi… kau pikir aku masih anak-anak. Yah… tak apalah. Aku mengambil permen itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakuku. Maaf Kazuha, aku meragukan perasaanmu.

Does She Like Me?

~OF COURSE, YES!

***END***


End file.
